1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cameras, and in particular relates to defective pixel compensation techniques for image sensors of the cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital cameras, the image sensors are typically realized by electronic devices like Charge Coupled Devices (CCDs) or CMOS active-pixel sensors.
The image sensors may have defective pixels. The defective pixels may be pixels with current leakage or pixels with open circuits. The pixel with current leakage is hot pixel, wherein the sensed datum is brighter than the actual value. The pixel with open circuit is dead pixel, wherein the sensed datum is darker than the actual value.
Mitigating the defective pixel problems of image sensors are an important issue to people skilled in the art.